WolfDoctor
by JForward
Summary: Think. If in another time or place there is another werewolf attack and Rose is a close freind of the victim, unable to help him? part remake of Tooth and Claw WIll add a M for every update.MMMMMM
1. Chapter 1

"Rose?" The Doctor turned, looking for her, the screams from the guard echoing down the hallway. "Rose!" He ran out the doors, grabbing her and throwing her back in but his own dash was too slow. He hit the floor with a thud as the huge wolf landed on his back, biting down on his arm, hard. The Doctor cried out, fumbling for his sonic screwdriver, and aiming the device right into the wolf's eyes. The Wolf whimpered, letting the Doctor go, backing away, muzzle bloodstained.

The Doctor dived into the room, arm tight to his chest, trying not to wince. Rose rushed to him but he helped block up the wall, listening. He heard the wolf snuffling on the other side and then retreat.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rose sat comfortably on the sofa, watching the Doctor as he sat there tinkering with something. She was dressed up nicely, hair in ringlets, with a pretty top and skirt on. "You gonna finish tinkering and take us to this wonderful resteraunt, then?" She asked, and he looked up, currently wearing a blue suit and shiny red tie. "Yes, sorry" He said, putting the little thing and the screwdriver down, standing up and grinning. He held out his hand. "Got distracted. Come on!" She took his hand and they ran into the console room, the Doctor darting around the console.

"Time I took you for that tulgy pudding I promised! You'll love it, promise. 29th centuary, one of your best." He grinned his slightly manic grin. The Time Rotor rose and fell steadily and the TARDIS at least seemed to favour Rose's hair, keeping the journey rather smooth. The Doctor's arm had been bandaged and was still in the process of healing, which rather surprised the Doctor. He knew the consequence of that bite but he hoped his Time Lord immunity would prevent it from affecting him.

They stepped neatly out the doors, the Doctor smiling. He led her down a street little different from her own except it was cleaner, and the buildings seemed to have little metal plates by the doors. Also, there were different cars. She smiled, looking up at the warm twillight, soon it would be dark. He led her into a large, metal structure, the resteraunt, and they sat.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/

They left the resteraunt half an hour later, Rose full and happy, leaning against the Doctor, who had his arm around her shoulders. She sighed contentedly as they walked and he smiled at her.

Then the sky darkened a notch and the Doctor watched as stars began to appear brighter. There was a walk to the TARDIS and as they could just see it, he went ridgid. Rose felt it, as they stopped, and looked into his face. "Doctor?"

He seemed to be shaking. She took a step away, from under his arm, and looked at him, confused. "Doctor?" She asked again, watching him take a shaky breath. "Rose" His voice was hoarse. He looked at her and she took a step back. His eyes were turning blue. "Are you regenerating?" She asked, softly, confused. He shook his head violently.

"No, rose" He spoke hoarsly. "The bite. The werewolf bite" He looked at her and then the sky, willing her to understand. "Oh my god" she transferred her gaze skywards to see the full moon shining on them. The Doctor slid to his knees, gripping the floor tightly. "Run. Rose, run!" He gasped out through the pain. She didn't move, instead touching his shoulder. "I won't let you go through this alone!" She cried, and felt his shuddering through her touch.

"You have to… run…" The Doctor's voice had gained a growl. He began to yell out, as his jaw cracked into a new shape. "Can't… fight it" He snarled, as he continued to transform. "You have to… run… before I… change!" He growled at her, as she stepped back from him, watching him transform, growing larger as his clothing was ripped away, sonic screwdriver and psychic paper falling to the floor.

She scooped them up as he continued to change, fur growing thick across his body. "RUN!" He yelled out as best he could through the muzzle, watching in alarm as his claws grew long and sharp, a tail tearing out behind him. He yelped, agonized, and then froze. He snarled, long and deep, and looked up, pure wolf in his eyes.

"Doctor?" She asked. All she heard was a snarl and he stepped forward, menacingly. She turned and ran as fast as she could towards the TARDIS, heading for her bright blue. Then the wolf leapt, and she kicked it hard in the chest, forgetting that it was the Doctor. It fell away with a whimper, a snarl and then-

_Rose!_

"Doctor?" She asked, staring at the wolf, which was thrashing its head violently. It froze for a second, with eye contact for just a second, before starting to thrash again. Rose knew, though, what was happening. In that one second, she had seen the Doctor in those eyes. He was in there, fighting whatever it was.

_Rose! I can't hold this out for long. Take the oppurtunity, get in the TARDIS! I can't bite you. I can't let you get cursed. GO!_

Rose turned, hearing his telepathic message of fear. She ran as fast as she could and was soon aware of the wolf behind her, snarling angrily. She opened the door and threw herself in, slamming it shut, hearing a thud as a body hit it, angry snarls and scratching noises.

_Doctor?_

She accessed her mental link to him, feeling only anger from him, anger and animal force.

_You have to fight it, Doctor! I need you to! I can't stand to see you in pain and if you can't control it my life'll be at risk. Come on, Doctor! I hope you can hear me, please Doctor, you have to do it?  
Rose…?_

_Doctor, yes! Keep fighting, come on, fight it!  
I'm getting control, only just. It's almost morn- morning, it's summer. I can't get… I cant come inside the TARDIS, I'll be too much of a risk. You'll have to wait till morni-_

The Doctor was cut off and there was the sound of a snarl, and then her blood ran cold as she heard him howl and redouble his attack, as If the wolf had realised its time was short. Rose sat with her back to the doors, hands wrapped around her legs as she listened to the Doctor fighting with himself for control. Then, it was quiet. About ten minutes later, the door opened and the Doctor fell inside, pale and sweaty. She ran off and returned with a dressing gown which she dropped on him, determindly not looking in case she saw something she didn't want to see. He thanked her feebly, pulling it on. She made sure he was all covered before turning around and helping him to his feet. He was shaky and freezing cold. She shut the door behind him and he began to speek but she shook her head, pushing him into his bedroom. She shut the door and walked back to the console.

The Doctor re-entered the console room, almost 2 hours later. He saw Rose sat across the chairs, eyes closed and breathing soft and deep. "Rose?" He asked, softly, sitting on the corner of the last chair. She didn't respond, but she closed her eyes tighter, making a quiet, upset noise, and curled up on the chair. He could tell she was having nightmares. "Rose?" He repeated, stroking her hair from her face.

She started and her eyes snapped open, and almost tumbled off the bench at seeing the Doctor. She swallowed visibly and mumbled something about a cup of tea, pulling her legs around from behind his back and standing. She walked away from him, not looking and he knew she couldn't stand to be in his company.

He sighed softly and looked away, before standing and going to look in the mirror. He took a step back, horrified. His eyes were beginning to turn pure black. He covered his mouth slightly with his hand, and turned away, heading back to his room. No wonder she didn't want to be near him. He hadn't even noticed. He passed the kitchen, hearing her inside, but didn't look. He shut the door hard behind him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rose heard the Doctor's door slam, and exited the kitchen, holding her cup of tea. She sighed softly, and re-entered the console room. She sat on the seats, tucking her legs up beneath her. The Doctor hadn't even seemed to notice but she'd guessed he had worked it out since his departure to his room.

She hadn't wanted him to go but he probably knew as well as her that she couldn't stand to be around those eyes. They used to be beautiful, chocolate brown flecked with gold, but now they were so different. The brown slowly being filled with black. It was creepy, so unnatural on the Doctor. She had never thought this would happen, she thought that he would be immune. But no. She sighed and wiped her eyes. Why had this had happened!?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////////////

The Doctor sat on the powder-blue super-soft sheets on his mahogany four-poster bed. He sighed softly, rubbing his eyes tiredly. No wonder his seeing had become sharper; he hadn't noticed. Now rose couldn't stand to be near him. He forced back tears, trying to think rationally. Can't give in. Never give in.

He lay back against the bed. There weren't many options. He wondered vaguely if he regenrated would he still be a werewolf; but he couldn't put Rose through that. Or could he? Would a regeneration or a werewolf be better? He didn't know. And there was no promise it would work; it would be a gamble. He sighed.

He knew there was no point. It wouldn't work. He had no choice but to live with it or live his entire life in the TARDIS. Or use the remainder of his regenerations. But he couldn't do that, not with Rose. There was a faint knock on the door and he looked up. Rose's voice floated through, muffled and with a hint of nervousness. "I brought you a cup of tea" He smiled softly to himself. At least she still cared.

He opened the door and they made eye contact for a moment. She shuddered visably and he placed a soft hand on her shoulder. "I know" He whispered. "I'll try to sort it. I know you can't stand the sight of me-"  
"It's not that."  
"What is it?" His voice was soft.

"I can't stand the sight of you so helpless and lost looking." He smiled softly, taking the warm mug from her hands. "I'll find a way. Don't worry. Even if it's only for the eye thing" He the sentence hanging in the air, leaving the unspoken words. _But I might not be able to fix the werewolf thing._

/\/\/\//\\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\

He didn't drink it. He left it on his bedside table to let it go cold, sat on the bed, head in hands, thinking. Then, suddenly, he stood and left the room determindly, peeking into the Console room to see Rose asleep across the chairs again, face tearstreaked. He sighed softly, and headed into the lab, using his screwdriver to sort it out. He mixed chemicals for a long time before shouting "YES!"

He sucked some of the mixture into an eye dropper and dripped some into his left eye. He winced in pain as it hissed faintly, blinking rapidly as the blackness cleared. Looking in a mirror, he grinned at the creepy sight of one black eye one brown. He did the other eye, hoping it wouldn't affect his vision.

He headed back to the console room, and Rose yawned and sat up, seeing him. She grinned at his grin, leaping up and looking into his clear eyes. "You're sorted!" She squee'd, reaching her face up and trying to kiss him. He stepped back hurriedly and she looked hurt. "I'm not fine" He whispered softly. "I'm still infected; I just cleared my eyes. I can't kiss you, Rose."  
"Why not?" She whispered, tears brimming in eyes as she looked at him. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'd infect you too."  
"So?"

He smiled at her and she gave him a weak smile back. "I'm sorry, Rose" He whispered, then turned and was gone through the corridors. She sighed and sat back down, wiping her eyes. Then the tinny ring of her mobile cut through the silence. Cutting the waver from her voice, she answered; "Hi mum" She said softly, and smiled at Jackies friendly tone.

"I know you're off galivanting round the universe but I thought you ought to know that Mo's had twins and I want you two back here pronto. It's Saturday 29th January 2007, I want you here before 1, so we can spend a couple of hours before going to Mo's. And yes, he has to come too! Mo's desperate to meet him."  
"Twins?" Questioned Rose.  
"Yes! So get your butts in gear!" Rose laughed and the call ended.

/\/\/\/\\\\\\\\/////////\/\/\/\/\/\//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Doctor?"   
"Hmm?"  
"Why is the door locked?"

"It isn't"  
Rose slammed her full weight into the door and it fell open, her almost hitting the floor. She saw the Doctor was sat on his bed, a book in his hands. He grinned at her. "Weakling ape" He taunted. She stuck her tongue out. "Mum called. We have to go visit on 29th January 2007, before 1. Aka NOW. Mo's had twins and BOTH of us have to see her"  
The Doctor looked surprised at her and then looked away.

"You have to, Doctor, or face Jackie's wrath" That got him moving. He was up and towards the console room in a moment. "Before 1, yeah?" He double-checked, and smiled, but she saw through it to the panic underneath. She could tell what he was thinking.

_I hope it's not the full moon._

/\/\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The TARDIS thrummed loudly as they were catapulted through space and time. In the Powell estate a faint shape began to appear and then the TARDIS materialised into existence. The door opened and Rose peeked out, then turned back to the Doctor. "Daylight" She informed him. She stepped out onto the cold pavement and shivered. "Throw me a jacket!"

A pink, fuzzy fleece flew out the door and she caught it neatly with all the quickness of someone who regularly had to avoid or catch things thrown at them. She put it on and zipped it up as the Doctor stepped neatly out the door after her, and locked the TARDIS doors. "It's about 12" he informed her as they headed towards the flat. She noted the predatory moves he made, and wondered if tonight was a full moon.

His movements were smoother than usual, and he crouched very slightly, and althugh he hadn't seemed to notice, she did. "Doctor?" She asked, and he turned sharply to look at her. "Don't you realise what you're doing?" He looked confused. "You're walking and acting like- you know" His eyes widened.

"I am?"  
"You're are. Walking like a… like a predator"

He sighed and made an effort to stop but he was still moving differently. They entered the flat and Jackie leapt, encasing Rose into a rib-crushing hug. Rose choked. "Mum, you're strangling me!" She wheezed and then laughed as Jackie released her.

Jackie leapt towards the Doctor and tried to hug him, but the sudden movement seemed to startle him and he leapt back with a noise almost like a snarl. Rose and Jackie stared. "Doctor, you okay?" Asked Rose softly and he nodded distractedly. "You tell her" He entered the flat and sat on the sofa, snatching the remote and flicking through the channels.

"Yeah. We need to tell you something, mum" Jackie looked confused and then slightly angry. "What's he done this time?" Rose bit her lip. This would be hard to tell her. "Well, he got bitten by a werewolf. So… you can work out the rest…"

Jackie seemed to inflate with anger. She stormed into the lounge and slapped the Doctor hard across the face. He almost snarled again but stopped himself, touching his cheek gingerly. "What was that for!?" He shouted, and was not daunted by Jackie. Then he backed away slightly, biting back a whimper. "YOU KNOW WHAT!" She bellowed. "AND IF YOU TURN ROSE OR ANYONE ELSE INTO A WEREWOLF YOU WILL SUFFER SO BAD-"

"YOU THINK I WANT TO BE A WEREWOLF!?" He roared back. "I DON'T, I DON'T THINK ANYONE WOULD!" He walked into the kitchen, fuming, looking around. "I JUST WANT TO GET RID OF IT!" He roared as they followed him and, with a metallic shhhnnn noise, he withdrew a large knife, holding it against his neck. Rose ran forward, and grabbed him by his jacket, shaking him, desperate.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She screamed, and he realised what he had been doing. He began to shake, dropping the knife with a clatter, sinking to the floor. "I can't do this" He muttered. He leant into Rose's embrace and Jackie, severely shaken, left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor had retreated to Rose's old room and shut himself in. Rose and Jackie let him alone, although Rose still worried about him. She was sat on the sofa with Jackie drinking tea quietly while Jackie talked. "It's not cousin Mo, Rose! It's my friend Mo, remember? From when you were tiny?" Rose remembered, eyes widening and mouth forming a little 'o'.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "She lives in the country in a nice big house. John and her both have such high-up jobs, although she hasn't now, with the twins." Rose smiled at her mother, then spoke; "Can't wait. I'm not sure about taking the Doctor-"  
Jackie cut her off. "He has to come!" She said, almost angrily. "Mo will only let us round if he comes. See, I've told him the Doctor is your" She looked around, as if expecting the Doctor to be listening. "Boyfriend" She whispered.

Rose rolled her eyes. "I wish" She giggled, as did her mother, both going all girlish and un-tylerish. Once they got a grip on themselves, Rose sighed again. "So that means buses or Taxi, no TARDIS?"  
"Yep. I've saved up for the Taxi and Mo's sent us some money." Rose smiled at her mother.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Doctor sat moodily in the back seat, arms folded as he stared out the window, bored. Jackie sat in the front. Rose leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Don't be so moody" He looked at her, a little boy look of annoyance, before looking out the window again. Rose rolled her eyes and sat back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mo was a slightly dumpy woman of 34, with shimmering brown curls and pale blue eyes, and a large smile. She saw them approach and waved, and the three of them- or rather, Rose and Jackie, Rose dragging the Doctor- almost ran up the steps.

Her husband John was the same sort of build, but with short hair and shining grey eyes. The two twins, Kairy and Michele, were lying sweetly in a double buggy, Kairy's chubby fist in her mouth. Rose and Jackie squee'd over the little ones and the Doctor stood and talked with John about nothing of importance.

They went inside, Mo showing Rose, The Doctor and Jackie their rooms. "Unless you two want to sleep together?" Mo asked Rose and the Doctor, both of who shook their heads. Rose was put in a large double bed with thick covers and soft downy pillows. The other rooms were pretty much the same.

It was a country estate with a large garden, with flowers and a fountain. It was beautiful. They spent the day doing normal things, talking, having dinner. The Doctor got hold of one of John's old game consoles and enjoyed himself sat in his room, recalibrating the whole thing with his screwdriver. Rose entered every so often. She entered holding a cup of tea for him, looking at the things scattered about. "If you're going to make it fantastic you'll have to break it again afterwards or you'll advance the whole human race" Rose pointed out.

The Doctor shook his head. "John said I could keep it. We'll have it on the TARDIS; I'll give you a game every so often" He grinned at her and she grinned back, handing over his tea. At least he wasn't moody anymore.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\

Rose started suddenly, yawning and blinking rapidly. There was someone in her room! She moved her head silently sideways, looking around – and then she saw him, stood in her window, moonlight reflected from his eyes and making his face seem more angular than ever. "Doctor?" Breathed Rose and his head snapped around to face her. She noted with a small shock his eyes were beginning to turn black again. He stared at her, before walking over silently and sitting next to her on her bed.

"Did I wake you?" He asked softly. She shook her head, then glanced at the window. "You're not sleeping?"  
"I can't" Rose looked puzzled at him, and he sighed, staring out into the night. "I don't know when the full moon is, Rose, but it's close. And I can't sleep. If we're staying here for three nights then… well, there's a risk." Rose nodded slightly, understanding. "I just can't sleep. I walked around outside for a bit, and… it's scaring me, Rose." He turned to look at her. "I'm scared. My senses are heightened more than yours anyway, but my hearing is so sensitive now it's painful." He looked away from her.

She reached up and stroked his hair back, or rather attempted to, but as soon as her hand moved over the fabric of her quilt his head swung around. She still stroked his hair back and he continued in the faint whisper. "And please don't talk so loud" He smiled sadly at him, as he leant against her for a moment. Then he was up, returning to the window, looking out at the grounds. She went up to him, kissing her palm and holding it out. He looked at her and then realised, mimicking her movement and laying his palm flat against hers.

Then, in a flash, he was gone, and she caught sight of his foot rounding the corner. She sighed softly and lay back in bed, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep now, the thought of the Doctor wandering lonely through the grounds. But as soon as her head touched the down she dropped asleep, her dreams haunted by wolf's howls and the Doctor's anguished cries.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rose awoke to see sunlight streaming through her window. She stood, stretching, and got dressed, mulling over the events of last night. Heading downstairs she found the Doctor in the kitchen, devouring a cooked breakfast. Mo and the twins were nearby, her tending to them. They really were sweet. The Doctor rolled his eyes at them and spotted Rose. He jumped up. "Mo's gone to the trouble of cooking us a breakfast" He grinned at her, pointing at three covered plates near his, as John entered the kitchen. He sat down nearest Mo, kissed her and then started to eat.

Jackie followed soonafter. Rose enjoyed the meal and later all seven of them went to a country fair. The Doctor won a big teddy from a stall with his fantastic aim and gave it to Rose, who hugged it, smiling at the Doctor. Soon, though, they had to leave as the Doctor was complaining of a really bad headache.

Back at the house, in the twilight, the Doctor and Rose walked through the garden, the Doctor revealing to her that the noise of the people had overloaded his senses and it was really painful, he couldn't stand it, had to get away. "And.. and for a moment, Rose, I felt like attacking them, killing them all to stop the pain" He swallowed hard.

She stroked his hair softly again. "It's okay" She whispered, leaning against him. He smiled at her and they sat on a bench, looking out at the dusk as the sun began to set. The Doctor felt a faint tingle down his spine, and thought nothing of it until, as the velvety darkness began to settle, a painful stab shot up his backbone. He gasped out an Rose looked at him worriedly, but his eyes were fixed on the faint outline in the sky. "Rose, help me out my jacket. I had enough trouble finding a new one last time, I think this was the last one."

She helped him, panicky, as he gasped out in pain, having trouble controlling his arms. He got his jacket and tie off, and his shoes. He was just finishing undoing his top buttons when the moon came through clear and he cried out, tumbling to the floor. Rose lay a hand on his back, and he didn't try to shrug her off. She could feel him overheating through the fabric of his top, watching worriedly. What was Mo going to think?

"ROSE!?" Jackie's voice called out across the garden. Rose turned and beckoned. "Rose!" Jackie was running towards her. "You have to get in before something happens, I just saw on the computer, there's a full moon tonight-" She spotted the Doctor and gasped.

"We noticed" The Doctor half-growled, thrashing wildly without warning. Rose backed away a few steps, watching, terrified, his eyes changing colour as he cried out, with two cracks his cheekbones realigning. He began to snarl more, bulking up, few remaining clothes torn away. Rose pushed the pile of clothes on her mum. "Get these inside" She said. "No questions" Her mother turned and ran back towards the house.

The Doctor was changing fast, in those few moments his fur was emerging and his head was almost fully changed, only the thick fur needed. his teeth shone sharply, wickedly dangerous. With several cracks the tail emerged and he snarl-roared, lifting his head back. She looked straight into his eyes, seeing, once more, the internal struggle between wolf and Time Lord.

"Doctor?" She placed a hand on his furry shoulder and he whirled, teeth snapping together where her hand had been half a moment ago. She stepped back, staring at him, terrified. But her touch seemed to have willed him further.

_Rose! Get inside. I'll try to keep myself outside. Check your hand for cuts, if even the tiniest drop of m saliva gets in your blood, you're cursed. Get- get inside!_

The Wolf reared, head pointing skywards. The Doctor couldn't control himself and the howl echoed menacingly, as Rose ran towards the house. _I wish I could help you, Doctor…_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Rose watched from her window, seeing the Doctor bound around it as a wolf. He leapt high up and came down on a bush, flushing out a rabbit, and was off like a streak, returning with it in his jaw and eating it. She had to cover her mouth and turn away at the gruesome sight. She knew the Doctor had lost control; willingly or not. He would never do that if he could control himself, not her Doctor.

She didn't sleep, laying in the dark on the bed, trying to, hearing the growls and barks and the occasional howl from the Doctor from outside. Then a man screamed. Rose was up in a second and away, down the stairs and out, seeing the huge werewolf wrestling a man to the ground, teeth sunk into his back. "DOCTOR!" She yelled, throwing herself onto the werewolf and trying to pull him away. his hold was released and he fell back, shaking violently.

_Oh no… NO! Oh my god, oh my god… I lost control, Rose. I lost control!_

The Doctor's voice was shaky and panicky, and she stroked down the fur on his neck as he shivered.

_Doctor, at least you have more control over it than last time._

_I don't. I.. what have I done?_

It appeared to be a gardener. He was badly maimed and wounded but not dead and Rose and the Wolf-Doctor walked along, away from the sight. He was on all fours but could stand upright in this form; he didn't. Once away from them, in the dark, the Doctor collapsed.

_I lost it. Rose…_

"It's okay" She stroked the thick fur on his neck, wondering how he could cope with it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She didn't go inside. She sat in the garden with him that night, him curled up beside her, and she awoke laying against his furry body, looking to the sky, the faintest pink streak on the horizon. She sat up, stretching and looking at him. His eyes were closed, and he was sleeping, but his eyes flickered open as he began to transform back. It was the first time she had seen this happen and it looked just as bad as it had the original change. He gritted his teeth and cried out, as, with many cracks, his body reverted

She closed her eyes and passed him the dressing gown she had been lying on, which Jackie had brought out partway into the night before she'd realised how comfortable The Doctor was to lay on. She stood and strode away a distance, not looking, and didn't turn until she felt his breath on her neck. She turned and looked into his eyes.

They re-entered the house, noting how Mo and John stared at the Doctor in terror. Rose let the Doctor go to his room as Jackie intercepted her. "They saw it all" She breathed. "From the window. I told them not to tell anyone, I think Mo was halfway between calling the police or the animal catchers." Rose shuddered silently.

"The young man he attacked. Has he died or…?"  
"He's still alive"  
"He'll probably be better off dead. The Doctor's cursed him. He's one too, now. You should have heard him, he was horrified-"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean The Doctor" Rose looked puzzled.  
"He didn't say anything!"  
"He used Telepathy."  
"Oh."

She felt his warm breath on the back of her neck again and smelt the cinnamon. "Hello" He whispered into her ear, softly. She smiled, lifting her head back and looking into his eyes.

Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Mo and John know" Rose informed The Doctor. He looked worried. Then he looked away. "I'm going back, Jackie. I'm going back to get the TARDIS and I'm not going to leave it. Goodbye, Rose." He turned and began to walk away. Rose, not understanding, gawped after him, and then ran to him. "What are you on about? I'm not gonna leave you just because of your little… problem. We can go if you want to, but I'm not leaving you!"

He shook her arm off angrily. "I could have gotten you, Rose! I already cursed one person, I can't risk you. I can't." He turned away and continued to walk. Then, he felt himself being turned. Thinking it was Rose, he opened his mouth to tell her he was going and that was final. But he didn't get the chance to speak as Jackie gave him a proper Tyler slap. He stumbled, reeling.

A very angry Jackie stood In front of him. "What was that for!?" He exclaimed, and she glared harder. "You know what! Rose has supported you through this, even though most people would go ape and get the animal people on you! She's been through so much for YOU, and you do this! You will NOT leave her behind!" The Doctor looked around. "Where is she?"  
"She ran off crying"

The Doctor turned, walking away from Jackie, face smarting. She was right. She was SO right. He headed down the corridor until he heard the sound of crying, pushing her door open and seating himself next to her on the bed. "Rose" He whispered softly. She looked up at him, face tearstained. He pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry. You can stay with me. But you'll have to cope with this. You'll always be at risk. You understand?" She nodded into his jacket, and he stroked her back.

Then he stood. "Let's go" He grinned, as did she. They ran out of the house, shouting a goodbye, heading for the nearest place to call a Taxi. New adventures awaited.

-END-


End file.
